Over pride and onto all fours
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Title matches the activities, but not the positions Rated M for a reason. RS. R&R please.


**Over pride and onto all fours. (Mayor yaoi ahead!)**

Sirius had blushed a deep crimson, and sat up straight, focusing on undressing his secret lover. Not that he'd never seen the other naked. Just… not like this. He could feel the special tension. They were going to establish love.

(Make love. Sirius had never been into the whole 'making love' thing. He didn't believe in something as trivial and idiotic as 'making' love. How could people actually make, or for that matter, _create_ love? It was there, or it wasn't. The actual _making_, was nothing more than sex for all of those who liked to 'make love'. No. _Establish_ love. That was so much better! The phrase expressed everything he wanted to say. He had loved his companion for a _very_ long time now. And he would love to offer, let's say, 'prove'. And since the actual _it_, out of 'doing it', meant a lot for both of them, what better way to prove it, then by establishing that it's there, and how do you do that? By doing _it_. It. Sex. First time. Establishing love. God. That sounded way better then _making_ it. Jesus. Who comes up with such cliché's?)

"So erm…" Sirius began. Curtains had been closed, magically sealed together, sound-blockers had been placed, this was going to work. If only Sirius wouldn't be so darn nervous! "There's a pro to you being a guy," he said, not thinking straight. "No bra. So no fumbling."

He proved the exact opposite as he struggled to take Remus' shirt off. Remus looked at him. He was quite worried. Sirius seemed to be very off, and distant, even though their faces were inches apart and their chests nearly touched.

"Sirius… are you okay?" He said, frowning, whilst pulling back a little bit.

"No," Sirius protested. "Don't go, I'm fine… I'm just…" he looked around. "The… curtains? Should I check them?"

"We've sealed them. Thrice. Using magic. And we've placed four silencing spells." Remus sat up straight. Sirius gave him a questioning look. "Listen, Sirius, it's okay," Remus said. Sirius released a breath. Remus was going to calm him and it'd be fine. "We can do this some other time," Remus continued. Sirius didn't get what was wrong yet. "Or never… if you prefer."

Remus' words sunk in. Remus looked at Sirius for a second, and before he knew it, a storm of protest came calling towards him.

"What the hell!" Sirius yelled. "NEVER? You've got to be kidding me! We can't NEVER do this! I want this! Really badly!" Remus wanted to interrupt but Sirius didn't let him. "I'm just nervous! I want this to be good for you!"

Sirius turned his head away. Remus smiled. He was really happy Sirius wasn't backing out. That would've been so bad. He put his hand on Sirius' chest and felt the familiar shock that ran the course of his body. Sirius glanced at him. What the hell was he smiling at? Probably enjoying his discomfort, the little bugger.

"It's okay Sirius. Really," he moved closer and let his finger lazily run down Sirius side. "I'm nervous too. But I know it will be okay. It can't _not_ be okay. It's with you. That makes it great, no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

Remus nodded. Sirius smiled, he felt better now. He bent over to kiss Remus, and then went back to undoing his shirt. And thank Merlin, this time it was smooth and fast. He grinned proudly and slowly let his hands run the course of Remus body. Remus hung his head back a little, already getting turned on. Sirius covered his chest with hot kisses, and went down to his stomach his tongue flicking out to cares his bellybutton. It had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen. (Yes, Remus' bellybutton.) It had these two little freckles on the left side of it, nearly touching each other, and making the skin there seem darker, though it was just as light as the rest of Remus' body. Not exactly pale, but not tanned either. Remus struggled to keep his composure. Really, Sirius' tongue was just sinful. He made a grunting noise when Sirius moved back up, and started sucking on the skin that connected Remus' neck with his shoulder. Remus held on to Sirius sides, gripping them and leaving scratch marks when Sirius bit into his flesh leaving a nice red spot that'd be recognised by all as a hickey in the morning. He moved up leaving little love-bites all the way up Remus' neck, and then kissing his beautiful plump red lips. Remus took advantage of his weak moment, and pushed him softly against the bed, taking in his beautiful body. Everything about him was so pale, and unmarred. Innocent, almost. Though they both knew Sirius wasn't. And even though he'd been with girls, his skin seemed untouched. Clear, like fresh snow. Remus brushed a finger over his abdomen, past his ribs and circled a pink knob of flesh. One of the only parts that weren't as pale as the rest, were his nipples, standing out in all the beautiful pureness. He leant over and kissed the soft skin right above his arm, still circling the knob, until it stood up, almost perky, and he trailed kisses down towards it, lovingly nipping at the flesh and then going down, dreamy kisses all the way to Sirius' hip, where he settled to leave little bites and more kisses. Sirius closed his eyes and moaned softly, loving the shiver Remus sent down his spine, making him mad with just the feel of his lips on skin. Remus slowly unzipped Sirius' jeans, kissing any piece of loveable skin he could reach. When he'd disposed of the clothing, he crawled back up, giving the skin at Sirius' hip little nibbles and then kissing his lips again.

Sirius took his face in his hands, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumbs. He got up and kissed Remus again, whilst his hands roamed down, settling on Remus' belt. Focussing on the task, his fingers nervously worked around the slacks, managed to undo them, and fumbled with releasing Remus from the offending clothing. One of his hands caressed Remus' thigh, carefully gliding up, until it reached the silk underwear. His hands played with the soft fabric, as his lips crushed together with Remus' softly exploring his mouth, and Remus' hands wandered to the waistband of Sirius' boxers, caressing the soft skin underneath it. They made their movements one, as they both started pulling at the other's underwear, at the exact same time. Sirius grinned, and allowed Remus to dispose of his underwear first, never minding being naked and completely exposed. Then he took off Remus' softly kissing his ear. They were both turned on already, and now there was no way to hide it. Sirius held Remus' chin with his thumb, and softly kissed him again, never getting quite enough of Remus. His other hand wandered down Remus' back, pulling him up so his legs were straddling his own, and they were both comfortable, Remus sitting on top of Sirius. Their waists touched as Remus arched closer against him and it made them both moan loud, the unexpected touch making them both tremble in anticipation. Even if things would go bad, they'd never gone this far, so it already was a good thing. Remus' tongue darted out and touched Sirius' thumb for a short moment, then he looked into Sirius' eyes, took Sirius' thumb between his teeth and started licking it slowly putting it in his mouth and caressing it with his tongue. Oh Merlin, Remus did the most amazing things with his tongue. It was so darn sensual! The way he caressed that finger, nibbled it, sucked it… God. Sirius stared at him, eyes lust-clouded, being fucking horny as hell, but wanting to enjoy the scene before him just a little while longer. But Merlin… how he wanted to be _inside_ Remus. To feel him around him, to be one. How he wanted to make Remus sweat and pant and ask for more and make him scream his name when he came. He just needed to feel him. To feel him move on top of him, to hear those delicious noises he always made. He needed it so badly. And seeing Remus suck his finger made him want it even more. He moved his thumb away from Remus' mouth, but put his index and middle finger against Remus' lips instead.

"Suck." He whispered, his voice hoarse and unstable.

Remus eyed the digits suspiciously, then nibbled at the top of the index finger, and took it in his mouth. And Merlin, he started the whole treatment all over again. Sirius watched intensely as Remus massaged his fingers with his tongue, sucked them, made them slick and dripping with his salvia, that had to taste just as sweet as his mouth did. Oh God. The fact that Sirius knew, that Remus knew what he was planning to do with those fingers, and he was still willing to wet them, turned him even more on. Okay, so they'd agreed on doing this. They both wanted it darn bad. But still, a part of Sirius had been afraid that Remus would want to back out, would decide he deserved something better. But no, he was willingly sucking off his fingers, making them as slick as he could. God, it was hot. When Sirius withdrew his fingers, Remus straightened his back, sitting up straight, and closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

"Relax." Sirius whispered.

Remus tried to even his breathing, tried to slow his beating heart. It was no use. Sirius sneaked an arm around Remus' back, for support in case he needed it, and carefully entered one of the thoroughly prepared fingers. Remus made a low rumbling sound in the back of his throat, and placed his forehead against Sirius' shoulder. It hurt like hell. But it was exciting at the same time. He let out a deep breath, and his heart started racing even faster then before. Sirius unwrapped the arm from around Remus, and instead carefully raised Remus' head, so he could look into his eyes. His voice was too hoarse to talk, so he tried to ask Remus if he was okay, by looking at him. Remus nodded, keeping Sirius' eyes locked with his own, and Sirius pushed in deeper. The only reaction was a faint "ha." Sound and Remus' lips parting slightly. Sirius kissed Remus, to distract him whilst he inserted a second finger. Remus gasped hard, sucking away Sirius' very air to breath and releasing the kiss, bringing his sweaty cheek against Sirius'.

"You… okay?" Sirius managed to comprehend.

"Yeah." Remus huffed.

"Tell me," Sirius' voice cracked and he swallowed, hoping he'd be more understandable. "If you're in pain."

"I will." Remus promised.

Sirius kissed his ear, slowly moving the digits, making Remus' breathing hitch. His free hand made Remus look at him again. He wanted to see Remus, see his eyes, knowing that he'd see whatever Remus felt, reflected in those eyes. And Merlin, it made him even harder. Remus' eyes had half slit shut, from the pain that had turned into pleasant, and his mouth was opened a bit, releasing light huffs every time Sirius moved his fingers. Sirius carefully stretched Remus, receiving moans and gasps and a wet kiss under his ear. And then he pulled out, and Remus' eyes widened immediately, not only because of the loss, put also because he knew what came next.

"Promise you'll keep looking at me," Remus whispered suddenly, his voice just as hoarse as Sirius'. "I don't want you thinking of anything but me when we do this."

"I wouldn't want to look at anything else," Sirius kissed him again. "You're just so bloody beautiful."

Remus kissed Sirius' chest, and then sat up straight, positioning himself, entwined their hands, whilst Sirius held his hips firmly with the other, and then nodded, making Sirius know he was ready. He inhaled and Sirius entered.

"Oh God!" He let out a deep breath and bit his lip again. Murderous hell this was. Merlin, he hoped his body would get used to Sirius' size soon. He wanted it to turn nice again. He took a deep breath, and took Sirius in deeper, letting him know he was fine. Sirius let out a strangled moan, Gods Remus was so tight. He seemed to be specially made for Sirius. He fitted perfectly, and Remus agreed, because he allowed him to go deeper, all the way in at once, bringing their hips together. They were the perfect match. And they both knew it. They continued to look into each other's eyes, Remus' air coming in little huffs, Sirius panting as if he'd run a mile.

"You… set the rhythm," he whispered. "When you're ready."

Remus stayed like that for a little while, decided he needed Sirius' lips, claimed them in a heated kiss, whilst he put his hands behind him on Sirius' things, which were sweaty and slippery. He slowly pushed himself up, with help from Sirius, who lifted him up by his hips, and then took Sirius to the hilt again. Like that they slowly moved, at first, but then Remus' hands slipped against Sirius' skin, and he took him in, hard, and mewled and moaned. Sirius groaned, and saw by the look in Remus' eyes that they'd, well, by accident, discovered his Sweet Spot.

"There?" He panted.

Remus nodded, and Sirius moved out again, thrusting back in with force.

"Ha! Oh God!" Remus' chest heaved heavily, and Sirius moaned again. It took everything he had to not get out and slam back in again, but he couldn't, he had to wait for Remus to be okay. He could only speed up when Remus did so first. Otherwise he might hurt Remus, and he didn't want that. He waited for Remus to adjust to the hard thrust, and let him pull away, and then push back down, fast. Their eyes were still locked together and Remus bit Sirius' bottom lip, rubbed their cheeks together, and whispered, begged really, almost incoherently: "please, harder."

And Sirius was only too happy to comply. He hardly gave Remus time to let out his occasional puffs of air, let stand inhale, everything just speeded up, and Remus' breath was so shallow, and their faces so close they breathed each other's breath, and Sirius moaned again and Remus grinded their hips together harder. They had a steady, fast rhythm, getting out and slamming in, and Sirius completely lost it, in the never-seizing tightness, and Remus had never felt so complete in his whole entire life, being able to feel Sirius move inside him. Sirius felt Remus tense up, and he sped up their pace even more, knowing he himself was almost there too.

"Oh my…" Remus breathed out, and then he cried: "God, Sirius!"

And he came on their waists. Sirius felt his walls clench around him harder and he came too, crying: "Remus!" into nothingness.

Remus rest his forehead against Sirius' shoulder again, and Sirius carefully laid him down on the bed. He licked away the mess Remus had made on his own waist, and then lay next to him on his stomach. Remus had his lips slightly parted and was staring up at the ceiling.

"That was…" he began, but he didn't know how to end that sentence.

"I know." Sirius said.

Remus turned and looked at him, smiling. He entwined their hands again. Sirius kissed them.

"I love you Remus," he whispered. "And I wouldn't have wanted to share this with anyone else."

"Me neither." Remus' voice was just like Sirius', still hoarse.

Sirius kissed Remus' lips a last time, and they fell asleep a little later, talking silently about what they'd just done, their hands still entwined.


End file.
